


laptop

by shutupnerd



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gift, M/M, Rest, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed, go to bed hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupnerd/pseuds/shutupnerd
Summary: Hajime’s pulling another all-nighter, and Komaeda decides to put a stop to it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 240





	laptop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflower_8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/gifts).



> hey sunny ik you’ve been having it rough lately so I thought i’d write you a little something nice :) <3

“How long have you been awake, Hajime?” 

Komaeda’s voice floats dizzily from the door frame as he leans against it, a half-empty mug of coffee gripped loosely in his hand. The night is still dark behind him, but if you look closely you can begin to see a stripe of pink on the horizon.

The clock reads 3:47 AM.

Hajime’s laptop feels like it’s burned his retinas, shining an unforgiving blue and white on his face when the only other light in the room comes from a little table lamp. His own coffee pot has been demolished over the hours. There’s enough caffeine in his system for three people, but he barely even feels the buzz as he keeps typing. (His hands are sore.) 

“I don’t know. I woke up at, like, seven?” He fails to mention that he had gone to bed around four. But judging from the way Komaeda’s face falls, he knew that already. He fully steps into the cabin, abandons his coffee on the table. He lets loose a heavy sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose, walking to Hajime’s place on the couch.

“And you’ve been working all day? Nobody has seen you.”

Hajime’s stomach drops. He knows  _ exactly  _ where this is going. “Ko, I  _ have _ to get this done. Nobody else can do it.”

A slender hand slowly presses down on the lid of the laptop, giving Hajime just enough time to retract his hands before the lid snaps shut.

“I needed to save—“

“I know how you work. You save and resave every five minutes. You’ll be fine. Besides,” he says, taking the laptop and placing it on the top of Hajime’s bookshelf (right out of his reach, and right in Nagito’s), “you haven’t been sleeping. You  _ need  _ rest. Hope never sleeps, but the  _ Ultimate  _ hope needs to go to  _ bed.”  _

He sighs and rubs his eyes, too tired to argue but ready to do it anyway. “I need to get that done. Give it back.”

“Future Foundation is overworking you.” Nagito taps him on the nose, but his expression is anything but playful. “I’m going to say something about it. You need to start telling them  _ no.”  _

“But we—“

He levels a skeptical stare at Hajime. “Surely you aren’t about to say we owe them. They tried to kill us all. If it weren’t for Makoto and Kyoko and Byakuya, we’d all be long dead. Your body would be in pieces in a lab. We owe them  _ nothing.” _

He crumples a little under the other’s reproachful look and words. “Sorry. I just have a little more, though, if you could just let me finish, I’ll sleep in tomorrow. I promise.”

He said that last time, and the time before, and he always means it when he says it. But it never really turns out—every completed assignment is followed up almost instantly. He always is up when everyone else isn’t, typing until his fingers are numb.

There are no typos in his work. 

“You’re not earning their favor. They’re simply profiting off of you.” He pulls Hajime off the couch, undoes his tie. “Wash your face. Put pajamas on. You’re going to bed.”

“But—“ he’s silenced with a small kiss. 

“You need to sleep, love. I’m worried.”

He nods, accepting the offered hug from Komaeda. “Okay. Okay.” He won’t fight with him, he won’t try and get his laptop down when he leaves. Actually—

“Can you stay?”

“Of course.”

He doesn’t like sleeping alone. It’s terrifying to face his dreams alone. Nagito knows this. He always stays when he’s asked, always opens his door when Hajime comes with a face streaked in tears. He doesn’t like confiding in others, he’s always a little embarrassed that Nagito knows so much about him, but he’s also eternally grateful that someone is there who knows him well enough to comfort him when he’s afraid. Someone who notices that he’s gone and looks for him.

People used to never notice him, especially not when he was gone. Nagito always notices—always cares. It’s certainly new, but it’s far from unwelcome, the feeling of being wanted.

He does as Ko asked of him, caring for his body (some days he still has trouble seeing himself in the mirror. Luckily, it’s decidedly Hajime who looks back today.) and getting ready for sleep. As he brushes his teeth, the exhaustion he’s been ignoring sets in, settling like a blanket over his bones. He really  _ is  _ at his limit. Another hour and he probably would have legitimately passed out. 

Komaeda smiles when he comes out from the bathroom and drops straight into bed.

“Thank you,” he mumbles, sliding in next to Hajime and pulling the covers over them both. “I was worried you wouldn’t listen.”

“You said you noticed I was gone. You know, not too many people ever did.”

Nagito wraps his arms around Hajime, stroking his hair idly as they laid side by side. “I’ve always noticed you. From the very start. We all do. Just...remember for me. You aren’t alone anymore.”

Hajime closes his eyes. “And neither are you. Thank you, Ko.”  _ You’ve done more for me than you’ll ever know. _

“Good night, Hajime.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> um lowkey this also goes out to the komahina server and the person in there who wrote a recommendation in the bookmarks of my vent fic. seeing you here and there gave me whiplash but i had no idea if i should say something or not. so if you see this hi lmao


End file.
